


Next Time

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: EverymanHYBRID
Genre: Content warning for suicide, I'm sorry this is so sad I promise the next one will be funny and joking again, This got really personal really quick, taking a break from the usual jokes and x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Evan. I'm sorry Jeff. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad.” Vinny whispersNo one could hear him. No one else was in the house. That's why he chose tonight. Still, this was a sin. He needed to apologize. He wondered if it count if they didn't hear you. Probably not. He decided to write it down.





	Next Time

“I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Evan. I'm sorry Jeff. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad.” Vinny whispers

No one could hear him. No one else was in the house. That's why he chose tonight. Still, this was a sin. He needed to apologize. He wondered if it count if they didn't hear you. Probably not. He decided to write it down.

‘I'm so sorry, to everyone I let down. To everyone I was supposed to live on for. I'm sorry, Evan.’’ His hand is shaking too much and his writing can barely be deciphered. ‘ I'm sorry I left you alone. I just can't take this anymore. Life is becoming hell. Everyone around me is getting hurt. The people loved by the people I love keep getting hurt. I don't know what's happening or where this is coming from. This all feels like my fault. Maybe I can stop it like this. Maybe if I'm lucky, and this wasn't the wrong choice,I'll be able to see the others. I might be able to see Jeff and Alex and Jessalyn and Stephanie and Lexi and all the others. If I do, I'll let them know you said hi and that you love and miss them. I know that's the message you'd want me to pass on.’ 

By the end of the note, he's crying too hard to even tell if his message can be read. He silently prays it can so that Evan gets to know what he said. He silently prays for a lot of thing. He sets the note on the table and sits back, opening the bottle.

He pours the entire bottle into his hand and counts. There was twenty-six left in there, but he only manages to get seventeen in before he feels himself drifting. 

He prays again. He prays Evan can forgive him. He prays that everyone they lost can forgive him. He prays that god can forgive him. He prays that this sin (and every other one he's made these past few years) wasn't enough weight to pull him to hell, so that he can see the others again.

More than anything, he prays he can just die already.

 

When he wakes up the next morning, the house is still empty. He rips up his note. The final glance he gives it shows it can't be read anyways. He must've shook too much. And it's covered in tears. It needed to be written before the panic set in. He keeps that in mind for next time, whenever that will be. 

He picks up the pills that he didn't take last night and puts them back in the bottle. He puts it back in the medicine cabinet. On the left side, amongst all the other ones he's tried before. He grabs a bottle off the right side without even glancing at the name of his. It doesn't matter. One day, one of them will work. He puts the new bottle on the table. He keeps that in mind for next time, whenever that will be.


End file.
